Winter Nights
by SapphireEyes77
Summary: Nessie loves winter nights most of all...but what will happen when an old friend comes to join her during one of her many nights in the forest?


**Okay! Soo, this is my first fanfiction I can think of! Please tell me what y'all think and remember to R&R! Especially if you want more Nessie & Jake action!**

**And I don't own the Twilight saga in any way. This all belongs to the beautiful Stephenie Meyer. So, knowing that, hope you guys enjoy! ~Leslie! **

**Winter Nights**

~Nessie's POV~

Winter was my favorite season.

I loved each time it snowed; watching the little specks of white falling gently to the ground, sometimes thrashing angrily against the Earth in a white blur, but always in the end hugging the land with its cold embrace, lying thickly in glistening blankets. I loved seeing frost gather up on the windshields of my family's cars, because it seemed like little snowflakes had frozen in time, plastered to the freezing glass.

But the thing I loved most about winters was its nights, because during the nights, I would sneak out of the house and meet with my best friend in the world, Seth Clearwater. Together, Seth and I would play in the snow and just spend time alone outside, enjoying each other's company. And at the end, it was always the same: he would take me back inside, and he'd cuddle up to me so I could be warm throughout every cold night.

Just like tonight.

I couldn't help but smile as I walked through the thick forest outside of my parent's cottage. I strolled to the edge of the forest, and when I got to the large heart-shaped stone that rested next to a very large, tall pinecone tree—the same spot Seth and I met every night—I leaned against the tree and waited patiently.

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as I stared up at the canopy of dead, twisted tree branches above my head, coated in sheets of snow. Flakes were falling lazily from the dark gray sky above, and through the cloud cover I noticed a large moon bursting outward, pouring down bluish-silver light over the forest. The snow below shimmered from the light, making everything seem like a perfect winter wonderland.

It was the perfect night.

My smile was hurting my cheeks now, so I pressed my lips in a thin line, trying to contain the happiness inside. Last night had been nothing short of amazing, and I was more than ready to spend another wonderful night with Seth, especially in his arms…

"Ness…"

I turned around, the large smile once again seeping its way onto my face.

"Seth!" I cried out, and began to run towards the dark figure up ahead of me, not twenty feet away. But before I could get to him, I noticed that it wasn't Seth at all…

It was Jacob…

"Oh…J-Jake…" I choked out, my run slowing to a soft walk. I stopped five feet in front of him, abruptly, refusing to go any further, my feet planted in the ground.

There, right in front of me, stood Jacob Blake, looking utterly gorgeous.

He was even more beautiful than I'd last seen him, with those deep, black eyes that could peer into your soul, and that smooth, russet skin covered in rippling muscles. His face was made of sharp, strong angles and very masculine features. His lips were a dull pink, his mouth shaped like an archer's bow. His hair was styled to a short buzz-cut and he seemed older than I'd last seem him. There was wisdom in his eyes that could have belonged to a man twice his age.

"Been a while, huh?" he murmured lightly, shoving his large, strong hands into his jean pockets.

"Yeah, it has…" I whispered, my eyes widening.

I hadn't expected to see Jacob, to say the least. Ever since last year, when he'd announced that he was going to college far off in California, I'd been crushed, devastated. I'd stayed away from him in his final weeks in Forks, trying to mend my broken heart, because back then I'd loved him so much…much more than the best friend he'd been to me.

Even now, I noticed that I hadn't gotten one hundred percent over him. Looking into that gorgeous face of his, I couldn't deny how my heart skipped a beat and how my nerves felt so on edge…

"When did you…um…get back?" I managed to say, my voice sounding weak, breaking at the last word. I coughed, trying to disguise the horrible anguish in my voice, but I knew I didn't do such a good job when I glanced up into his face to see that his eyes were coated in a thick layer of sadness.

A small, dry smile ran across his lips. "This morning."

"And you didn't come by the house?" I asked quietly, looking down at my feet again.

"I was unpacking and…I couldn't…"

"Yeah, I get it," I said, nodding before he could finish whatever he was going to say. My heart was aching, because he was back now, and all I wanted to do was reach out and hug him, but it was going to hurt when he left again. I'd kept my distance before, never said goodbye, and now that was all I wanted to do as well.

I didn't want my heart to break into a million pieces when he left again. I wanted to pretend like he'd never been there, because if I was completely honest with myself, I could accept the fact that I still loved him.

All this time when he'd been off in California, I'd loved him. I'd never stopped, even after my parents had told me he'd already left. I'd never stopped, even though it had been a year since I'd last seen or heard from him. All along, I'd tried to push the feeling down inside me, smother it. I'd even tried moving on. I'd spent more time with Seth, and we'd gotten so close. At one time, I'd thought I'd even liked him as more than a friend. In fact, I'd believed that up until the point I'd seen Jacob again, just a few seconds ago.

Truly, I didn't want Seth Clearwater as more than a friend. I wanted Jacob Black to be more than a friend. I wanted to hug him and kiss him. I wanted him to be the one I shared all my long winter nights with. I wanted him to be the one who was always with me, glued to my side. But I also didn't want to be hurt. I didn't think it was worth it to stay with him while he was visiting in Forks, just to have my hopes up and watch them fall when he left, leaving me crushed and in pieces.

"Nessie…"

I interrupted him, lifting my gaze to his as I said, "Well, I'm glad you're back." I plastered a fake smile on my face, hoping he couldn't see through my false joy.

"Nessie, I—"

"But where's Seth, anyway?" I asked, purposely interrupting him yet again. I didn't want to hear whatever it was he had to say. I took a few steps to his side, looking around him. "I thought for a second maybe he'd come with you, but it seems like—"

"Nessie, I'm sorry!" he blurted out, this time interrupting me.

I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes, clouding my vision. I tried to blink them back, but before I could swallow the huge lump in my throat, I saw one small tear hit the white snowy floor beneath my feet. I chewed on my bottom lip, fighting the urge to bawl in front of Jacob.

"Why?" I choked out after a long moment of silence.

"I left you, and I shouldn't have. I went all the way to a different state to go to college, and it was so stupid to do that, to leave like that. And I did it on purpose. It wasn't because I wanted to get away; it was because I was scared. You had grown up, and I'd started to feel things for you…things I'd never felt for anyone else. I was scared I'd mess up and do something stupid like I usually do, like hurt you or something…and it turns out in the end I only hurt myself, and—"

"Only hurt yourself?" I asked, my voice becoming louder as I turned on my heels to face him, walking right in front of him, my face thrown into his. My hands were curled into fists at my sides, and a big vault of emotions, stored inside from almost a year ago, burst out, overflowing.

"You think you only hurt yourself?! Now that's stupid, Jacob! I loved you! I freaking loved you! And not as my best friend, either! Then you left! You left me here alone, without you, without a second thought! You treated me like I was nothing, acting like I'd move on! But how can I move on if you're the one thing that keeps me moving? You're the one thing, the one person, who has made my life so amazing and so brilliant. You're the color to all the black and white, and even after all this time and what you've done to me, I still love you. I STILL LOVE YOU!"

Time seemed to slow down in that one small moment, and I couldn't breathe. I took a step back, eyes darting down to my feet, widening in bewilderment. I wasn't sure why I'd just spilled my guts out to Jake. I'd held my silence for so long, I'd expected it would have been easy to keep the peace, but apparently it wasn't. Apparently my heart couldn't sit by and watch as I let the one I truly loved pass by me.

"You...why…" I glanced up for only the tiniest second just to see his mouth open and close again as he struggled for words. His brows were furrowed, and he seemed more frustrated than anything else. I'd expected shock, maybe even joy…and at the worst, horror. But no, it was simple aggravation I saw as he tried to settle through his thoughts. When he saw me gazing at him, he took a step towards me, and I mirrored his actions quickly, unsure of what to do or say now.

He sighed about the same time I sharply exhaled. I could feel his eyes looking into my face as I stared determinedly at my shoes. "Why…" he began, "didn't you tell me before? It would have been so much…easier…"

I glimpsed up at him through my lashes. "How would it have been easier?"

"I wouldn't have felt like I needed to leave…I could have stayed here with you and not beat myself up for the past year…"

"Maybe you deserved it, leaving me like that," I mumbled, kicking some snow off my boots, shoving my hands into my deep coat pockets. Now the snow was beginning to grow a little heavier, and I could feel flakes hit my face, smattering my cheeks with bright white freckles.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small, sad grin turn up the corners of his lips. "Yeah, I guess I did."

It was silent for a considerable while. I never looked up into his eyes, afraid of what I'd find in their deep depths, or afraid I'd never be able to look away. I certainly didn't try to look up into his gorgeous face, either, because I knew I probably didn't want to see the expression, especially if it all boiled down to how he could possibly put me down easily and not hurt my feelings so much…

Soon enough, his husky, deep voice broke through the quiet. "Say it again."

I gasped, surprised at the sudden demand, and my eyes flashed to his. "What?"

"Say it again. You know, that last part about how you still cared about me," he insisted.

I couldn't read through his expression, and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "If this is some kind of—"

He rolled his eyes, a light smirk playing along his lips. "Just say it already."

I inhaled sharply before I stood up a little straight, feeling a bit more confidence than before, and gazed into his face, saying, "I still love you."

The second the words came out, I felt his lips crashing into my own, causing for a collision of lips, teeth, and tongues on impact. I gasped into his mouth, winded as he suddenly knocked me up against the tree to his side, pressing up against me. I was immobile at first, but then with his large hands he reached out and grasped my hips, holding me in position in front of him. At his touch, I felt so alive, and I couldn't stop myself from my impulsive response.

My lips began to move against his and I could feel his tongue barge into my mouth without asking for entrance. I let him willingly, anyway, and our tongues clashed, thrashing against each other in a kind of battle in between the moments when we explored each others' mouths. Our lips were forming patterns, our tongues were rolling around in our mouths, and I could honestly say there was so much passion and desire in that one kiss that I was already craving more. I needed more of that fire that seemed to burn inside him.

His warm body caused heat to radiate and course through my clothes, traveling along my cold skin. Electric shock waves wound through my organs, and my blood began to run hot. With every touch of lips, every lick of tongue, I knew I'd need more. It was an addiction. _He _was an addition, deadlier than any other. I couldn't seem to get enough, and I was hoping maybe it was the same for him.

I trembled in his grasp, and I wound my arms around his neck, one hand cupping his neck. The other hand was running down his back, nails scratching slightly, and I could feel him push me harder against the tree, his hands running up from my hips. His fingertips brushed against my sides, my arms, shoulders, neck, and to my face. His hands cupped my face between his palms, and he held me in place so I couldn't move away, deepening the kiss.

What was once a hasty, passionate kiss turned into a slow, chaste kiss after a short minute. Then I could feel his lips move away from mine. At first, I wanted to reach up and grasp his lips with mine again, but he rested his forehead against mine, and I got wrapped up on just how close he was.

Before, he'd attacked me so suddenly I'd been thrown off. But now, I could really consume all the details of the moment. I could feel my heart pounding quickly as I finally caught on to everything that was happening, too consumed with a raging fire inside me before to take notice.

He was so close…my head was spinning, and I couldn't really think too straight. His lips were still so close, and ever since I'd had one taste of his kisses, I wanted more. That beautiful, addictive mouth of his blew air in and out currently, moving along while he breathed, and it surprised me to find even his smallest movements so sensual.

I breathed in and out as well, staring at his mouth for the longest time—thinking of all those amazing kisses—that I almost didn't notice when he spoke up.

"I love you too, Ness," he murmured earnestly, his voice sounding so vulnerable. His hot breath ran across my mouth, and before I could stop myself I reached up on my tiptoes and grasped his face between my palms, pressing my lips firmly against his once more.

He kissed me back for a moment, his hands locking in my auburn curls. Then, after a minute, he backed away, laughing. "I didn't really think you'd be this excited to hear it," he whispered, a smirk on his lips.

"Don't make me regret this!" I muttered. He sniggered a little, the corners of his eyes crinkling up as a large smile replaced his devilish smirk, the joy evident on his voice. I didn't know if I'd ever seen something so beautiful in my life.

"I don't think you will, considering I'm the most beautiful thing you've ever seen in your life," he retorted. I gasped, noticing my hands were still on his cheeks, and squealed as I removed my hands, mentally cursing myself for not thinking. Obviously, I was going to need to learn how to control this little 'gift' sooner or later.

"Maybe I just haven't gotten out enough!" I said over his chuckling, about to turn around. Before I could, he leaned down and cupped my chin with one of his warm hands, staring into my eyes.

"Well, I've been to a few places, and I already know that no matter where I go, I'll never see anyone or anything as beautiful as you, Nessie," he said, growing strangely sober, the smile fading from his lips.

I smiled a little, feeling the butterflies in my stomach, and before either of us could say anything else, I pressed my lips against his, thinking of all the many wonderful winter nights to come with my Jacob….

~Fin.


End file.
